Libra Shiryu
Libra Shiryu is the Legendary Libra Gold Saint and the former Dragon Bronze Saint who fought alongside Athena, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga and Ikki 25 years ago. After the Holy War against Hades had ended, Shiryu married Shunrei and had a son, Ryuho. Having lost his senses during the battle against Mars, Shiryu retires as a Saint, and entrusts the Libra Cloth to Genbu. But after his death and with his senses returned, he once more returns to the battlefield as the Libra Gold Saint. Statistics *'Name': Libra Shiryu, Libra Saint, Former Dragon Saint *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Male *'Age': 40 *'Birthday': October 4 *'Classification': Human, Gold Saint, Legendary Saint, Athena's Saint *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 181 cm (5'11.5") *'Weight': 70 kg (154 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Shunrei (Wife), Dragon Ryuho (Son) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': Transcendent *'Powers and Abilities': Water Manipulation, Master Martial Artist, Expert Weapons Specialist, Enhanced Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Endurance and Durability, Expert Tactician, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition, Miraculosity, and Arayashiki) *'Standard Equipment': Libra Clothstone, Libra Weapons *'Weaknesses': Earth Cosmo *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Rozan Sho Ryu Ha, Excalibur, Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha *'Voice Actor': Ken Narita Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Mountain level, higher with the Libra Weapons *'Speed': At least Massively Hypersonic with Sub-Relativistic Reaction Speed, Speed of Light through Miracles *'Lifting Strength': Class T *'Striking Strength': Class PJ+ *'Durability': Mountain level+ with Libra Clothstone *'Stamina': Supernatural *'Range': Several Tens of Kilometers *'Intelligence': Genius Appearance Shiryu is a lean, muscular man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, blue-colored eyes, and long, black hair that falls down to his waist. Whenever he doesn't wear his Cloth, he wears a light-purple Chinese dress and black Chinese shoes, with the addition of white bandages on his upper arms. Around his left middle finger is a pale green, mineral-shaped gem over a white ring, which contains the Libra Cloth inside. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a dark green sleeveless outfit. One of Shiryu's most distinguishing traits is the large, tattoo-like image of a green and white dragon on his back that appears whenever his raises his Cosmo to it's maximum limits. Whenever his life's in danger, the tattoo-like image begins to fade away—once it completely vanishes, it is a sign that Shiryu's Cosmo is nearing zero, or Shiryu himself is nearing death. Personality Among the five Legendary Saints, Shiryu is known as the calmest and most mature. He is also a wise and powerful Saint, almost as strong as Ikki in power, as he has won several battles without his Cloth in the past. Beneath that exterior is a noble soul, with a strong sense of honor, always known for being willing to sacrifice for his friends and family, evening willing to show them a great gratitude and loyalty towards those around him. He prefers to fight fair and square and dislikes dishonorable measures, but can be a bit stubborn when it comes to the concern of his loved ones and refuses to "sit on the sidelines". Shiryu is the only Legendary Saint who removes his Cloth the most in order reach the full extent of his Cosmo, risking his life for the sake of victory against his opponent. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Libra Clothstone: One of the 12 Clothstones worn by Athena's Gold Saints and are the strongest Cloths born in sunlight; he inherited this Cloth from his former master, the previous Libra Gold Saint Dohko. The Cloth consists of golden armored platting, that covers most of his body with an emerald at his chestpiece, as well as a golden headpiece on his forehead. He also wears a shield around his right arm similar to the Dragon Cloth's shield, bearing the same design and shape. A unique trait with this Cloth is that it features twelve weapons, each of the weapons being a pair. *'Libra Weapons': Out of all the 88 Cloths, the Libra Clothstone has the unique position of being the only cloth with full-on weapons. The Cloth holds two Swords, two Shields, two Tridents, two Tonfas, two Nunchuks, and two Sansetsukon. Each weapon is highly powerful, able to do things that even the combined power of several Gold Saints could not do. It is said in ancient times that they can even pierce stars. It must be noted that Athena forbids her warriors from using weapons. However, if justice is threatened or the situation demands it, the Libra Saint can judge if the use of his Cloth's weapons is necessary. *'Rozan Sho Ryu Ha' (Rozan Rising Dragon): Known as his signature technique since being the Dragon Saint, Shiryu concentrates his Cosmo in his fist, and launches his enemy up in the air in the image of a majestic dragon. As a Gold Saint, the technique now represents a golden dragon soaring to the sky. *'Excalibur': Excalibur is a deadly Cosmo attack focused with precise sharpness on Shiryu's right arm. This technique is a very sharp blast, composed of extreme Cosmo concentration and released by his arm movement. In fact, Shiryu himself inherited this technique from the former Capricorn Gold Saint, Shura, and has even surpassed him in usage of it. *'Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha' (Rozan Hundred Dragons): Shiryu's most powerful technique. Shiryu gathers all his Cosmo and attacks in a similar way to the Sho Ryu Ha, sending hundreds of golden dragons soaring through the air. Water Manipulation: As a Saint of Water, Shiryu can create, shape, and control the element of water, for a variety of purposes, such as creating water barriers to defend himself or others against opposing forces, produce water blasts with immense blunt force at his opponents, trap a number of targets within water-shaped prisons, or even change the moisture/density of the water within a certain area. Immense Cosmo Power: As one of the Legendary Saints since the 20th Century, Shiryu alone boasts very powerful Cosmo, far surpassing that of multiple Gold Saints, and by his claim, maybe on par with Seiya's and Ikki's very own. This was proven as he easily fought on par with Rhea, a Class 2-Pallasite until he was fooled and knocked out; he held his own against Hyperion, the strongest of the Four Heavenly Kings, for a short amount of time despite being outclassed. Like all Gold Saints, Shiryu's Cosmo is golden-yellow in color. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': Relationships *Libra Dokho *Shunrei *Dragon Ryuho *Kido Saori/Athena *Sagittarius Seiya *Cygnus Hyoga *Andromeda Shun *Phoenix Ikki *Aries Mu *Cancer Deathmask *Capricorn Shura *Libra Genbu Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Gold Saint Category:Legendary Saint Category:Shiryu Family Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters